I Hate You, Kise Ryota!
by 15interestingfacts
Summary: Yep, I hate Kise Ryota. That stupid, cocky, arrogant bastard. He used to be my buddy but I hated his guts, then he leaves without saying a word. Well, guess what; the God of Puberty decided to spend a little extra time on Kise and he return looking like a damn sex god. Despite the fact that he returns looking absolutely gorgeous, nothing changed and he's still a jerk. Kise x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, darlings. My three other Self-Insert OC stories seemed to be going pretty well, so I thought I'd try and start my fourth one. This idea in my head just won't go away and I'll try to take everything I've learned from my previous stories and incorporating them into this one._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I, 15interestingfacts, do not own the genius characters of Kuroko no Basuke._

**_Warning: _**_Language? Violence perhaps?__  
_

**_Summary: _**_Yep, I hate Kise Ryota. That stupid, cocky, arrogant bastard. He used to be my buddy but I hated his guts, then he leaves without saying a word. Well, guess what; the God of Puberty decided to spend a little extra time on Kise and he return looking like a damn sex god. Despite the fact that he returns looking absolutely gorgeous, nothing changed and he's still a jer__k._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm today. My body jumped as my alarm went off, was it seven already? I reached my phone and checked. Damn it, it's time to get up.

I groaned and dragged my legs to the bathroom. "It's Monday, Monday! Double period of torturous math with Mr. Lee. Double period of science with Mrs. Lim, what did I ever do to deserve this?" I mumbled to myself as I brushed my teeth.

"Oh Yuu, get over it! You do this every Monday!" my mother called from the kitchen. "Now, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast before you're late for school again!"

I rolled my eyes and got ready before walking down the steps with my bag. I sat down for breakfast and sulked over the fact that it was Monday. "The weekend's so far away." I complained.

Mom ignored me and gave me a plate of eggs and bacon. "Now just go to school and come back home safely okay? I have a surprise for you that'll make your Monday a hundred times better."

"What?!" I said excitedly, "A new manga? Posters? Dolls? Chocolates? Cakes? What is it?! Can't you just give it to me now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just eat."

Before long she went to the living room to watch over the news and I nodded along as she ranted about it. When I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to see Kuroko outside my gate.

"What are you excited about, Yuu? It's only Monday, you hate Mondays." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm not, I just needed to get out of there."

He shot me a questioning look.

"Hey, do you want to listen to your mom rambling about politics and the raise of ramen prices for twenty minutes?"

"No."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

"Well, I think it wasn't that bad, Mr. Lee was absent." Kuroko said, cheering me up on my gloomy Monday.

"I know right! We basically threw a party in there." I laughed.

We reached my house and stared at the car parked in the garage of my neighbor's house. Kuroko pointed to the SOLD sign on top of the FOR SALE sign of the house next to mine. "That house is finally sold."

I stared at the car parked in the garage. "That car looks familiar."

"Maybe it's part of your surprise. Anyway, e-mail me."

I nod as I dig my keys out of my pocket. When I walked in, I notice the extra pairs of shoes by the door. Mom has guests ever…I wonder who it could be.

I let my thoughts wonder until I noticed a pair of Nikes. Oh my God, there's a guy here besides Dad! What if he's a total eye-candy? Or maybe he had some cosplay potentials? Maybe my Monday won't be so bad afterall.

"Mom? I'm home." I smiled and looked at the guest. Did I know them? I felt like I did.

My eyes landed on the guy sitting on the couch. W-whoa. He's a hottie! I blushed and stared for a moment. He's gorgeous!

"Hi Yuu. Oh, you've grown so much!" The lady gets up and hugs me. I hug her back awkwardly.

"Um, who are you?" I question.

Mom just chuckles. "You and your bad memory. The Ryota's are moving back! They bought the house next to us, it'll be like old times!" she smiles.

The Ryota's? Holy shit. Then that means that hottie is…is…Kise?!

My mom smiled and points to the hot guy chilling on my couch. "That's Kise, your best friend?"

My mouth drops open as he stands up. He towers over me as he walks to me. "Yuu, miss me?"

"N-No!" I stutter. That's Kise? Holy shi-Puberty does magic sometimes!  
His parents and mine get up. "Well, kids we're going out for dinner to catch up. Adults only, so you guys can stay home. Why don't you catch up with Yuu, Kise?"

He nods devilishly at me and gives me that bitch face. "No problem." He smirks.

The adults seem to file out of the house in minutes. I ignore Kise and walk into my room. I drop off my bag and grab my sweats. I'm going to take a shower; maybe I'll fall asleep in there too. When I wake up, Kise won't be there. It'll all just be a dream!

When I come out, I notice he isn't in my living room. OH MY GOD. IT WORKED. THAT BASTARD IS GONE.

I smile and walk into my room just to see Kise sitting on the floor eating chocolate.

My

Last

Pack

of

chocolate.

"What the hell?"

He looks up and laughs. "Hey who's Kuroko?"

I look at the book he's holding. My diary.

"OH MY GOD."

"WHAT." Kise tries to act as surprised as me.

"I HATE YOU, KISE RYOTA!" I screamed as I reached for my diary. Holy crap, what else could he have read? That's a fangirl's life put in words and shoved in a book right there! The amount of dirty thoughts and imagines I've wrote in there. My God.

"Liar! I know you love me! Now who's Kuroko?" He said as he began flipping through the book. "ERH MY GOSH. KISE GIVE ME THAT YOU JERK." I jumped on him and grabbed the book. I sat right on his stomach just like how I would when we were little. For a second I wished I was heavier so I could squish him or something.

I hugged the book. "What else did you see?"

"Nothing!" He held his hands up in defense. "Just the first page. Who's Kuroko?"

"My friend!" I said bluntly before getting off him.

"Let me guess, is he famous?"

I ignored him and locked up my diary in my draw. Kuroko? Famous? Those words collide.

"Hey. Answer me."

I grabbed my phone and left my room. I was hungry and sure as hell didn't want to be in the same room as Kise. I called Kuroko. "Hey, wanna go out for Chinese?"

"You sure about that? ...It's gonna rain."

"Really?" I looked out the window and noticed all the storm clouds. "Sweet. Come outside with me? I'm fired up."

"Yuu, how bad was your surprise?" Kuroko asked over the phone.

"Well I'll tell you if you come over!"

He sighed and hung up. "Be over in 10."

Kuroko watched me as I stomped around in the rain.

"AND THEN WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE FOR GOOD, I WAS HAPPY FOR 5 YEARS THEN GUESS WHO CAME BACK, AO-"

He sighed and finished the sentence for me. "Kise Ryota." Kuroko says quietly. "Come on, you do this every time."

"Do what?" I stopped stomping.

"Put on your rain boots and throw a tantrum in the rain when you're mad." He said as he held his umbrella. Kuroko peeked out from under his umbrella and stared at me. "Aren't you cold? There are water everywhere. Did I mention that the TV broadcast said that it would flood today?"

I sighed. "Whatever. This helps me relieve stress anyway."

"Where is he?" Kuroko looked up into my room's window.

"In my room probably snooping around."

"Let's go back in. I'm getting cold."

"Fine." I muttered as I reached for my keys and opened the door. I left my boots on the floor as Kuroko dried off. "I think I'm gonna go. My mom just texted me."

"What?!"

"I didn't think she'll text."

"No. Not that! You're leaving me alone with that barbie looking thing?" I whined.

He patted my shoulder. "You'll get through it. I'll call you." Kuroko said before opening the door and leaving.

I sulked and dragged my feet to my room, I found Kise sleeping in my bed. He was hugging my blanket and totally hogging my bed. Did he fall asleep from the rain? I remember when we were little, Kise was scared of thunder; whenever it rained, we would hid under the blankets.

I rolled my eyes at the memory, I jumped a little when the thunder boomed. Kise flew up and stared out the window.

"Thunder?" I teased.

"Shut up." He muttered before grabbing my blanket and pulling it over his head.

I scoffed. "What happened to being thunder buddies?"

"I'm not scared anymore."

I walked over and opened my window which was next to my bed. "Good night."

I sat outside and listened with a grin of satisfactory on my face as I heard "GAH!","AGH.","HOLY SHIT.","AHHHHH." every ten minutes. Okay, maybe having Kise back won't be so bad, yeah? I know all his weaknesses and what he's scared of...This will be great.

Kise, welcome to Hell.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep on the couch that night, our parents stayed in a hotel since they couldn't get home. It all started as a thunder storm and now there's water everywhere. I'm not even kidding, there's like an ocean outside.

I'm stuck with Kise for the next two days or so because there is severe flooding. You know what sucks? That means Kise is going to be in the same house as me for the next two days. Noooo!

I almost had a heart attack when I woke up this morning and saw the text from my mom. "_Yuu, we won't be home until the water's cleared up. We're all at a hotel for now. Take care of Kise, okay? Don't do anything weird of course! But anyway, take care of Kise until we get home alright? Take care, bye. Love you_."

Are you serious. .Serious. Two days with that prick? I'll be surprised if he's still alive by the time our parents come home.

I threw my phone on the couch and went to check on Kise. Dragging my feet to my room, I stretched on the way. Who knew sleeping on the couch would make you so stiff? I giggled then almost died when I noticed the bottom half of my bed was wet. Oh right, I left the window open.

Kise sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Karma Yuu, KARMA."

"Whatever." I muttered as I picked at the sheets. "At least I made you cry."

"Holy crap, it's like the Atlantic Ocean out there."

"Are you gonna go home or what?" I eyed the door.

"Well, I would if it didn't look like Bikini Bottom out there."

I sighed. "Well then change unless you want to get sick." I pointed to his T-shirt that was drenched in sweat and rain water.

He chuckled. "Aw, you do care." He pretended to spazz.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

He scoffed and walked into my room. "See ya in a few."

"Where are you going?"

"My room obviously." He said as he opened the window.

"What happen to _it's Bikini Bottom out-_"

For a dude, Kise has long legs. Majority of the guys in our school are short and stubby. I sighed, why are all the hot guys in this world taken, gay or famous?

I watched as he climbed out halfway opened his window and hopped in. I flipped him off as he mentioned I was short.

"What'cha looking at, midget? Jelly your legs aren't long to climb like this? Kise make an L with his fingers and put in on his forehead as he mouther _Loser_. I stuck my middle finger up and walked away.

You know what? Someday I'll be taller than him and you might no believe me but someday, I will be taller than that six foot two jerk.

* * *

"_Hey shortie." A seven year old Kise tip toed over me._

_I looked up from my book, damn it, it was getting interesting too, and glared. "What? Did you cry when the Doctor gave you that shot?"_

_He proudly shook his head then showed me his band aid on his hand. "Nope!" He huffed his chest a little. "I was so brave that the Doctors got chills."_

_I shrugged it off and resuming to reading my book. "So, you come here to gloat?"_

"_I wasn't finished. I grew three centi since my last visit. How tall are you? Still the same height?" Kise taunted._

_I growled and got up with my book. "If you wanna gloat, go do it somewhere else. I'm currently ending this book."_

_Kise just rolled his eyes and snatch my book away from me._

"_Stop being such a brat and give it back."_

"_I'm sorry, you want it back? Here, I'll give it to you…if you can reach it."_

"_KISE, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_You can't, you're too short." He stuck his tongue out._

_I stomped on his leg, harshly if I may add, until he wince in pain. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"_

* * *

I sulked at the memory.

It was true, I always stayed the same height while he grew like there's no tomorrow. I'm lucky I'm five"eight right now. It felt so god when you get tall you know? Then it all came tumbling down when Kise called me one summer and told me he was five" eleven. I was like _Oh, the Lord is testin' me_.

I sat on the bed as I fixed the sheets. Minutes later, Kise stepped back in his sweats and shirt. It was hard to get mad at this guy when he looks this good in something as simple as a white t-short. But I still hate his guts.

I looked at the time, it was 11.20 in the morning. I gasped "11.20!"

Kise nodded. "Right!"

"NEW ANIME UPDATE STARTS ON CHANNEL 52 IN FIVE MINUTES." I said at the same time Kise said. "NEW ACTION MOVIE STREAMS FROM THE STATES IN FIVE MINUTES ON CHANNEL 72."

We stared at each other in surprise as we looked at the remote control. "ACTION MOVIE!" He hollerd as I screamed. "ANIME UPDATES."

We ran for the remote control at the same time. I jumped on him again as we fought for the remote. "Kise, be nice! Give it to me!" I screeched.

"Be nice to you? You're the one who threatens to kill me everyday!" he flipped to channel 72 and grinned in satisfactory as the opening of the movie starts.

"Kiseee!" I whined. "There's this new anime updates I've been waiting for, like, forever in two minutes and forty seven seconds! Lemme watch!"

"No shortie." He simply said

"I won't be your thunder buddy anymore."

"So?"

"UGH! I threw my pillow at him and only got madder when he caught it without flinching.

I _hate_ you, Kise Ryota.

* * *

_Yes. I did just do the very risky move of making an OC the best friend of Kise and Kuroko__. I promise you though, she isn't a Sue. All I ask is that you bear with me up until chapter three __before you decide to scrap it entirely, then you should have a fairly good feel for where I'm going with this._

**_The updates for this story will be on a (my) Saturday. It might be Sunday for some of you. If I fail to update this story on such day, I will do a double update next week_**

_And now-enjoy! Reviews are **love**!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't got an epic quote. Next chapter would, I think._

_**Disclaimer: **__Story. Mine. Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki's._

_**Beta: **__None._

* * *

Just when I thought I was done with Kise Ryota, he busted into my room while I was taking a nap. I sat up and glared at him when I remembered he didn't let me watch the new anime. "What?" I muttered.

"Yuu, the water outside is starting to go down and stuff, let's go to the store. I'm hungry."

"Are you crazy? I'm not walking there."

"I'll drive."

I thought of him driving that old van parked in the driveway of his house and laughed. "You mean that old van in your garage? Hell no."

"What's so funny?."

"Nothing. Go by yourself."

Kise whined. "Yuu! Go with me or I'm gonna tell on you."

I scoffed and put my pillow over my head.

"Come on! I just got here.." He whined again. "I'm gonna call your mom."

I kicked the covers off me and grabbed my converse. Pulling them on, I looked at him. "Jesus, Kise, I'll be surprised if you're still alive by the time our parents come home." I grabbed my keys. "Are you coming or not?"

He grinned and followed after me."

To my surprise, no, he didn't drive that old van. He had his own car and we parked into the driveway of the super market before going out of the car. "Jan ken pon, loser has to push the trolley." I grinned, I was a master at this game.

"Jan ken pon!" Kise said, I stared at our hands and looked at the scissor sign I had out while Kise has a rock.

"Dammit! Best two out of three!"

"Jan ken pon!" I lost.

"Jan ken pon!" I lost again.

"Jan ken pon!" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SORCERY?

Kise laughed and pointed at the trolley. "Go."

I stomped to the trolleys and pull one out. I pushes it into the supermarket as Kise followed me. "You're paying."

"Loser has to pay." He teased.

"What?!"

"I was just joking!"

I ignored Kise and walked into the candy aisle, the first place I always go to whenever I come here. I scanned the place for chocolates and told myself it was okay to get as many packs as I want because that bastard ate my last bag. I walked over and grabbed a box full of it.

Kise walked past me and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. "Fatass."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I eat all of my friend's food."

"That's what best friends are for, food."

I shook my head and sighed. I dropped off the box of chocolate into the trolley before walking off. "Hey! Yuu, you forgot something!"

"Kris, you're the man, you push it." I said on the other side of the aisle.

"Or am I?" He gave me that suggestive pedophile face. I wrinkled my nose at him. "Fine."

Knowing that Kise was paying, I ran down and grabbed whatever I want. Kise's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" I gave him my most innocent face. After paying, we drove home. Guess who had to carry the groceries back because I suddenly broke my wrist? Har har.

* * *

We ate junk for the next few days until the school opened up again. My mother found our receipt and her eyes went from looking like Pluto to Jupiter. "What the?! Six thousand yen on this? You kids!"

Kise pointed at me. "It was her, I swear."

I threw a pillow at him while mom shook her head at me. "Anyway, school is opening again tomorrow. Yuu, be nice to him! He's your best friend or God's sake."

Kise grinned. "Hear that? You can't mentally stab me tomorrow, loser." He stuck his tongue out and I flicked it with my fingers. He fell back into the couch. "Ow! The fingers of hell are back." He grumbled.

* * *

The next day, Kise and I took the train to school. "This is our stop."

"School's here?"

I scoffed. "No." I got out of the car and waved. "the school's a few blocks away remember?"

Kise rolled his eyes and the train drove off.

* * *

I met up with Kuroko at the school yard, I wondered if he was okay, because when I walked up to him, he looked so surprised. "Kuroko?"

"Yuu, did you see the new student?"

There's another new student? "Um...No, no I haven't. You?"

"People said he looks like a model."

I raised my eyebrow at him, the bell rung and we both left for class. I had math with Kuroko first so I walked into Mr. Lee's class. The girls were already going insane.

We took our seats and Mr. Lee walked in with Kise. WHY IS HE HERE?

Kise waved and bowed. "Hi everyone, I'm Kise, nice to meet you all." The girls were already squealing while the guys stared at him like he was a prince or something.

"Kise, considering this is your first day, do you want to sit with anyone particular while you're in this class?"

I slouched and hid behind my textbook. Nope, nope, nope, nope. Not today, I'm not spending eight more hours with Kise than I regularly do.

Kise pointed to me. "Can I have her seat?"

I put my textbook down and gave him my _Are you serious_ face. Mr. Lee just nodded, obviously charmed by how the way he looked. "Yuu, do you mind sitting on he empty seat at the back row for today?"

_Yes, I do mind._ I flew up and moving behind before seeing his proud smug face.

"Yuu, do you mind showing Kise around the school?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I need a volunteer." All the girls shot their hands up.

"But I want my best buddy Yuu to show me around." He pouted at Mr. Lee, I wanted to throw up at the adoration of my teacher's face.

"Are you guys friends? Yuu, can't you do it for him?" Mr. Lee pleaded.

Kise pouted at me once more, the girls spazzed over him. "I'm gonna strangle you." I said in mandarin.

The class aww'ed. "They have secret language too?

Kise turned around. "That's mandarin."

The girls squirmed around. "Oh my gosh! He's bilingual!"

Mr. Lee shouted. "What did she say to you?"

"Something very sweet."

"I will castrate you and shred your _thing_ in the most painful way possible and while you're still breathing, I will throw you off the cliff into the lion's den." I said, still in mandarin.

Kise pretended to blush. "That's so sweet of you. You wanna tour around the school with me now?" he got up and grabbed my hand. Kise dragged me out of the classroom.

* * *

I walked him around showing him places. I pointed to the library. "That's the library, it has books." I treated him like a five year old.

"Whoa." Kise pretended to be surprised.

"That's the lab room, where you go in looking like yourself and come out looking like something exploded in your hair."

"Do you go in there a lot Yuu? Coz..." He picked up a strand of my hair.

I smack his hand away and kick him in the butt.

* * *

Lastly, I showed him the boy's locker room...which was hard to do. "Um...that's the boy's locer room. The basketball players are showering from their practice..."

"Are you gonna come in with me?"

"What? No! Are you insane? There are butt naked boys in there—" Kise grabbed my hand and walked in with me.

"Hey, I'm new." He greeted the guys. How can he be so casual, they're naked!

"Yuu, they're dressed." Kise said.

I uncovered my eyes to see Akashi and Aomine soaked, they had a towel wrapped loosely around their waist.

"...partially." Kise finished his sentence.

"OH MY GOD."

"Yuu, you're so red!" Kise started laughing so hard. Aomine smirked while Akshi remained indifferent.

I stormed out of there, with beautiful abs images stuck on my mind.

* * *

I walked home with Kise that evening, you had no idea how much I wanted to choke him right on the spot. Kuroko has filled me in during lunch about the new anime and I missed it. Now I had to wait a few more days before it got released on the internet. I didn't even know how long do I have to wait, it was so unpredictable!

I was fired up on the way home as Kise tapped my shoulder. "What wrong Yuu?"

I exploded. "What's wrong you ask? Well, you see I MISSED THE ANIME DAMMIT! AND THEN YOU PULL ME INTO THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM AND SWEET BABY JESUS THOSE _ABS_. THE FRUSTRATION!"

I reached for my keys and ripped my door open. See you tomorrow, whore." I said before slamming the door at his face. That felt so _good_.

"Whor—what the? I'm not even a girl!"

* * *

I walked into my room and opened up the internet to see that the anime had been released online. "YESS! OH MY—YESSSSSSSSSS!" I squealed and pressed play. The pictures were so beautiful you don't even understand! After a few seconds the openig began to play with someone rapping. "Oh my fuck what the hell. Dreadlocks? Out of all the hair styles you can give your main character? Are you serious!"

I stopped freaking out when I figured it was sort of cute on him. "Huh, you know what? I'm kinda digging it." I pressed play and almost choked when I saw the antagonist character. "HIS HAIR. HIS COLLAR BONE. HIS FACE."

My fan girling was interrupted when a deep voice came out of nowhere behind me. "No one get laid?"

I turned around and I saw the demon. "Kise, get out."

"Why? Because the characters are so beautiful?" he intimidate me and looking up like a high demented potato.

"How long you were there?"

"When I heard you scream the first time, I thought you're getting laid or something so I came to over to check. Yuu, you cray." He laughed.

I blushed and picked up my pillow and threw it at him. "Pervert!"

I ignored him as he wonders around my room. I pulled the hoodie over my head and began listening to my songs. I ranted in my mind for a few minuted when I heard Kise ask me.

"Who's Kuroko again?"

"I turned and he was right next to me."

"I told you he's my frie—" I looked at the pink book he was reading. "What the hell Kise! Give me that!"

"Don't you have anyone you like?" he grinned.

"I have but I don't write it down because I know you would read my diary! Give it back you prick."

He patted my arm sympathetically. "Aww, my baby is all grown up. She has a crushhhh." He said in a gushy voice.

I closed my laptop and climbed onto the bed. I laid there face down and pulled the covers over me.

"Yuu?"

"Shut up Kise, you bastard. You probably know all my deepest secrets right now." I sulked.

Kise nodded as he flipped through my diary. "Yes yes, Aomine has nice abs and Akashi has nice thighs? What th—"

I grabbed my diary and hid under the covers. "I hope you get struck by a lightning and die."

"Well if I do, you'd miss me."

"You think?"

* * *

The next day come as usual and I suddenly became the school new Google.

"You're best friend with Kise?" _Unfortunately._

"Oh my, you live next to him?" _Unfortunately._

"Are you guys dating?" _Fortunately no._

"Have you seen him half naked?" _Unfortunately._

"Does he has abs?" _How am I supposed to know? Maybe he has thirty six layers of fat under there._

"Tell me about him?" _The demons from hell that was sent to annoy the hell out of me._

You know what's even more unbelievable? He became the new member of the basketball club! The Generation of Miracles is the most popular guys at school, they won the nationals like three times!

Let me tell you about them first.

Akashi, he's very intimidating and as far as I know he's the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He's the shortest of the bunch.

Murasakibara is the tallest, and he ate a lot. He's a lumpish and fool around at serious times. I think he's funny and good at trolling people.

Aomine, he's MINE. He's so cool and he's also my future husband. He's real hot, from his skin I know that he plays in the sun a lot. His hair is like this dark blue color and I'm digging it!

Midorima, well, I barely knew him. He's reserved and he never fools around. He always tape his fingers and listening to his horoscope, carrying his lucky item of the day. It's not a healthy obsession, I think.

Kuroko's also part of the Generation of Miracles, but he's the phantom sixth player or so what they called him. He didn't stood out like any other members, maybe that's why it's easier for him to pass the ball around. He make many assists in the game but I've never seen him shoot the ball.

Now unfortunately I'll need to add another member into this rant.

Lastly, is Kise. I don't know if he can play. Heck, I'm shocked that he can made it into the first tier. He's useless. And I'm definitely not saying this just because he's my bestie, bu he's a—hot—mess.

Now, now, although I may not have a chance with Akashi, I might just have a chance with Aomine. You know what I'm saying? We both go to the same school, we both...take math classes together—even if he was never present—we both breathe!

I'm not being delusional or anything but I might have a chance with Aomine.

Yea? Yea? No?

Well, screw you too!.

On the way home, he told me he had so much fun and he had finally met Kuroko. "Yeah so I'm playing now. I'll steal and possibly scoring.

I stared at him and started laughing non stop. "BUAHAHAH. Kis—Oh my God, you're hilarious."

He looked at me with a serious face.

"Oh you're serious." I said with a poker face.

"Yeah, we're playing tomorrow after school so, you might just wanna drop by to see me playing."

I pretended to gag. "No I'll pass."

"At least you'll come to the hair salon."

"The hair salon? Right, your so called beautiful blond locks needs a trim." I flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

He shook his head. "I just want it a few inches shorter. The school actually let me go to the Nationals if we win this match."

"...Yeah right."

"Well, are you coming or not?"

I ended up being dragged all the way into the city by Kise. I sat down and starting to flip through some magazines when one picture catches my eye.

A guy's wearing a black suit with his tie loosely attached to his right hand. His other hand is tilting the hat that sat atop of his head, until it partially covers almost half of his face.

But what catches me is his one visible eye.

And I realized, I know those eyes.

When Kise had finally finished washing his hair, I compared the model's eye to his eye.

They matched.

Nah, just a coincidence.

Kise turned to sit and pouted. "RIP my beautiful hair."

"I hope you go bald."

* * *

_Ta-Da... so now you know that this occurs when they're all still at Teiko._

_Slooowwww build-up._

_Besides, I need to fluff up the beginning as much as I can to make up for the...stuff...that...will...happen..._

_And because I kind of want to be a bt of an a-hole. I'm doing review quotes! Quotes taken at the next chapter and whatnot._

_**Preview: **__"You're don—Holy fuck," I stared at him. "What the..."_

_Reviews are __**love.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me. Not even a little bit._

_**Beta:**__ None at the moment._

* * *

I never thought I could get used to Kise in short hair, his blonde locks were really growing on me and I liked them. They looked nice on him, he looked like a barbie. I almost choked on my ice coffee when he walked up to me in the salon, his two hours long _hair appointment_ was finally over and he looked like a completely different person. "Yuu,let's go."

"You're don—Holy fuck." I stared at him. "What the..."

"Is it okay?" Kise shyly touches his head. "I like it..."

"You look so different, like a mafia leader but it's...it's nice."

Kise rolled his eyes. "Let's go. It's getting late. Your mom's gonna wonder where you are."

I nodded and let Kise drag me back into his car. I stared at him the whole time.

"Am I that attractive for you to be staring at me the whole time?" he asks at a stop sign.

"Pfft, you? Attractive? In a thousand years Kise, a _thousand_ years." I chuckles. My ass, he was the hottest guy I knew! Sorry Aomine. To bad Kise's personality was crap.

He scoffed and we were silent the whole way home. He dropped me off although we lived right next to each other, I realize that I also had a text from Kuroko

_Yuu, I called. Why didn't you pick up?_

Okay, not just _a_ text, more like fifty.

_Yuu?_

_Yuu?_

_Answer woman._

_Answer._

_Ah, you were kidnapped by Kise. I'll leave two of you alone._

_I'm serious, where are you?_

_Are you sitting there watching my texts go by?_

_Yuu._

_Guess who has VIP pass card to the animax this year?_

_I'm gonna call you again._

_I give up._

_...Yuu._

_Should I call the police and report for a missing person?_

I laugh and finally called him. "Kuroko!"

"I thought you died, so I was on my way to the police."

"Sorry, I was out with Kise."

"...And you throw a tantrum that you didn't like him."

"Not like that, ew. He wanted a trim, so we went to the salon."

"Oh."

"Aren't you in the first tier at school basketball?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Kise said he make it in with the Generation of Miracles."

"Yes, he did."

I gasped. "What the hell? Why?"

"He's good."

"WHAT?"

"He can play."

"But this is Kise we are talking about, he never showed any interest in anything."

"Well he did, and he's going to meet the Generation of Miracles before you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Gotta go back home, bye Yuu."

"Okay, see you at school."

The next day at school, he style it a little bit and every girl swoon over him, the Generation of miracles even complimented him.

Hell, I think Generation of miracles is the best. Aomine is still fabulous. Like, whoa.

Akashi, my beautiful Akashi has red hair and it's the hottest thing.

Midorima, that lil' shit, has green hair...Like, dirty green? I want to throw myself of a cliff, he looks like a toad but I think he won't look good in any other color.

Kuroko still looks like a manga character.

And how can I explain Murasakibara? His bangs are so _perfect_.

* * *

By the way, remember when I said Kise was a jerk? Well, guess what happened today?

The greatest thing in the world besides a—naked—shirtless Kise!

So it was just after math class and the last period already rang, right? Kuroko's sitting next to me and stuff. He helped me doing math problems on the text book and then Kise come flying in. "Kurokochii, let's go."

They leave and then Kise comes back. He grabs my hand and drags me out. "Come with me..."

"Why?" At this point, we're in front of the class about to leave.

"I don't know any of the Generation of Miracles that well, you need to help me."

"I'm meeting them?"

"What else?!"

The girls in my class went ape shit while I let Kise drags me out. It took me a few minutes before I realized something.

I'm meeting Aomine.

AOMINE DAIKI.

I'M MEETING HIM! OH MY GOD!

I sat in the car with Kise staring into space. How would Aomine look in person? Would Murasakibara looks really tall up close? Would Akashi speak with a lisp? Would Midorima be on crack? Ohh! That would be so cute. AGH! My fan girl feels bubbled up inside and I almost went insane. We drove to another school building and I also went insane.

Kise held me own. "Yuu, calm down."

I threw my arms around him without thinking. "KISE! YOU DA MVP!"

He laughed and hug me back. "Obviously."

Midorima watched us. "Oh, you guys _are_ dating."

I shuddered at the thought and pulled away. "Haha, no." I would be dating one of the members but Kise? Erh...No.

We walked in and the lords of happiness or whatever it's called completely broke out because there he was. Aomine Daiki. He walked up to us—Kise—and greeted us—_Kise_.

Holy Mother of God...

He looks so beautiful when he's sweating.

And those muscles.

That _thigh_.

He saw me and muttered something like "Who's that?" But I didn't care.

I died.

Aomine.

Aomine Daiki...

He looked me in the _eye_. This is epic for me okay, all love stories began with eye contact. I caught myself staring at him for the past ten minutes, the thing was, Aomine stared back. This only mean one thing; we're soul mates. WE WERE MEANT TO BE. AOMINE LIKES ME BACK!

I'm not even joking, I was on the edge of peeing myself.

They bickered for a few minutes before Aomine intercepts. "You guys dating?"

I face palmed as Kise started laughing even more. "No." Kise shook his head. "This is my best friend, Aominechii."

"Seriously, Aominechii?" I asked sarcastically."

"I want to use Yuuchii on you too originally, but Yuu is better." He grinned.

"Oh I see," Aomine clapped. "You guys fight a lot, yeah?"

Midorima butted in. "Well, they aren't dating yet because Yuu has a crush on you while Kise is a jealous hoe."

Kise rolled his eyes and pushed Midorima's head away. "You ugly toad."

I hid behind the giant, Kise, he makes a great shield okay? God, it's so embarrassing that Midorima knows I have a crush on Aomine. I swear, my face goes beet red, my ears and my back suddenly feel so hot.

Aomine peeks to look at me, grinning. "Oh, so you like me, yeah?"

"Shut up." I choke on my own words.

* * *

The coach calls them and the first tier goes to the court. I'm sitting next to Kuroko while he explained to me about the rules. The Generation of Miracles are playing on the first quarter then Kuroko will substitute for Akashi.

I nod along, because well, I'm about to crap my pants. Call me crazy but what if your favorite band or actors or actresses was right next to you and talking to you like some good ol' friends or something?

"I'm impressed that Kise can copy the moves in a flash."

I'm just staring at Kise playing.

"You sure you don't like Kise?" Kuroko catches me.

I nod. "I'm just surprised...I know that he's good at whatever he do but I didn't think he'll be dedicated to something."

"You never know, what if he sings?"

"Okay, that's a definite no. I've heard him before and he sounds like a dying owl."

He shakes his head. "Puberty does wonders, have you seen what I looked like when I was seven?"

"I think you're adorable, but you didn't change significantly. Still the same Kuroko, just with more...muscles."

"Adorable?"

"You were!"

* * *

Kise watched as Kuroko and Yuu talked. "I didn't know they were that close." He whispers.

Aomine looks over at him. "You obviously haven't seen you and Yuu at school."

"Shut up."

...

They took a break after the second quarter was finished. The coach called everyone over. "Alright, Kuroko, you are going in next. Alright? Annihilate them, you are all the first tier in the Teiko Middle school, make us proud."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Minutes passed, it was now the fourth quarter of the match and they didn't even try to work hard. It was just that the other competitor have already lost their fighting spirit.

Aomine rests in the fourth quarter after playing the first until the third quarter, he got this bored, disappointed expression on his face before he sat on the bench.

Beside me.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what happened. But the only thing going on in my mind was... Aomine's abs is near me? YESS. YES. YES. THIS IS THE DAY AOMINE AND I BEGAN OUR RELATIONSHIP. TO ALL THE LIL' PRICKS THAT SAID AOMINE AND I WOULD NEVER HAPPEN? WELL EAT THIS!

Kise watched Yuu's blank expression. "She's freaking out inside." He chuckles.

Murasakibara smiles. "Only you would know."

* * *

It was just another three minutes before the match would end and the coach called for a time out, while Akashi walked them into his strategy. "I want Aomine to guard here then Midorima here. If you can steal the ball, steal it."

I bit my lip. This is going to be hard for my fan girl heart. I can't control myself when I see them in action, how is that possible?

I looked at Aomine and Akashi.

And I sighed dreamily.

Three minutes fly faster than ever and needless to say that the Generation of Miracles win. Mercilessly.

173-51.

* * *

When we get home, I've never seen Kise so annoyed before, funny thing is, I didn't do anything to him today so he must be annoyed at someone else. Isn't this great? Satan released another person to get revenge with me, someone's pissing him off! Life is fabulous. After the match all of us went to dinner and I got the GOM's numbers!

"Yuu! Where were you? Everyone's been telling me that you got pulled out by Kise, is this true? Woman answer me!" Momoi screamed over the phone.

I got to tell you, this woman right here on the other side of the phone, is flipping bat shit crazy. It was kinda awkward to meet her at dinner, but I got to admit we got the same tastes.

She told me that she's Aomine's best buddy ever since she was little. At first I was disappointed, obviously thinking about my small breasts compared with her F-cup but he totally falls or Kuroko, so she's not my competitor.

"Yes, I got pulled out by Kise, that bastard is finally realizing how fabulous I am because I finally met Aomine today!" I squealed.

"I knew you have a crush on him! What'd you do?" she asked excitedly.

"He gave me his number."

"AOMINE? AOMINE DAIKI? THAT WAS SO NOT LIKE HIM! ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Momoi freaked out.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed back.

We fan girled back and forth until Kise opened up the window. He looked annoyed. "Momoichii, shut up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Gotta go Momoi, Kise is pissed. We're kinda loud. Did I mention it's two in the morning? See ya tomorrow."

Kise groaned and flopped back to sleep. "Gosh, you're so loud."

"Oh please Kise, I hope it thunderstorms."

"Ugh."

* * *

The next day at school, Kise was so quiet. Just, dead quiet. We walked to school in silence and he completely ignored me during lunch. I overheard him talking with Momoi when Kuroko play air hockey with me on my phone.

"Why are you ignoring Yuu?" Momoi mumbled.

"I'm just pissed."

"Why? She's your best friend, I mean some on. What did she do that was so bad?" she reasoned.

Kise rolled her eyes. "She let Aomine mess with her like five thousand times. I bet she knew he was messing with her."

"So? Are you jealous? And besides, Aomine's her bias so...why not?" she chuckled.

Kise shook his head. "Me? Jealous? Right...I'm just kinda mad she let Aomine do that."

"Aww." Momoi cooed. "You care about her! It's adorable."

"She's my best friend, obviously."

I scoffed. Of course he's jealous. JEALOUS THAT AOMINE DIDN'T KISS HIS BUTT! MUAHAHA, SUCKER!

On the way home, I finally asked him to stop ignoring me. "Hey jerk, stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you." He muttered. "I'm just mad that you let him mess with you."

"I didn't let him!" I said.

"Oh and you just let yourself go to waste like that?" he glared.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my best friend! GOSH. I'M SORRY I CARE." He shouted before stomping into his house.

"I HOPE IT THUNDERSTORMS LATER." I shouted before walking into my house.

Do guys have periods? Because I think Kise may be the first. Why's he so mad at me? Jealous peeps now-a-these days...

When I thought my day was going downhill, Momoi texted me.

_Hey :)_

I texted her back: _Hey._

Momoi quickly replied, _How is it going?_

_Kise's mad at me. He thought Aomine was just messing up._

She texted back, _I bet he likes you, why else would he be mad?_

I laughed and tried to smooth out the situation by texting, _Kise? Like me? Nah. We hate each other._

_What blossoms from hate? LOVE! ^o^_

I wrote back, _Hush Momoi, I have a crush on Aomine, remember?_

* * *

Kise had done his homework earlier and looked up the window to see Yuu laugh.

He didn't understand why the thought of Yuu and Aomine made him so miserable. He just didn't like the idea of Yuu being close to other guys.

He sighed and slammed his textbook shut. "What's so good about Aomine anyway?"

* * *

_I finished it early._

_And so concludes the tiny chapters (hopefully!)_

_**Preview:**__ "Idiot." He said as he came over to close the window. "You hungry?"_

_Reviews are __**love!**_

_See you Wednesday._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Only Yuu is mine in this story._

_**Warning: **__Nothing really._

* * *

Eventually, I thought it was right to apologize to Kise, I don't know why but it felt right. Momoi told me to take it easy because it wasn't my fault but then again I _was_ the one letting him messed up so many times.

_It's getting kinda late, you should sleep. don't worry about Kise, he'll loosen up. But then again it's kinda cute that you worry about his feelings. Who knew? Don't you hate his guts? Anyway I'll kick Aomine's ass tomorrow, catch you some other time, night~_

I nodded at the text and put my phone down. It was only ten thirty. I looked out the window into Kise's room and he was no where to be seen. How mad could he be? I sighed and checked the weather, it was supposed to thunderstorm at eleven. I bit my lip and debated on going over there at this hour. Would Mrs. Ryota let me in? I ended up sitting there by the window the whole night and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was soaked and I felt horrible.

I wrinkled my nose as I looked everywhere, I got up and walked out. "Mom..." I mumbled. Nope, she was no where in sight, it was already nine thirty and no one was home. My dad was at work and my grandparents only visits during the summer. It wasn't long before I got a call from my mom.

"Yuu! Where are you? Your school called me because you were marked absent."

"I woke up like ten minutes ago, I don't feel good." I mumbled.

"Do you have a fever? Oh God should I pull Kise out of school so he could take care of you and bring you to the doctor? Wait I'll call back let me call Mrs. Ryota."

"Mom! No! Don't, I'll be fine...don't bother Kise." I said.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure he won't mind." She reasoned.

I shook my head. "Mom..."

"Fine. See you tonight. Call me if you need anything."

I nodded, change into a dry and warm clothes and crawled into bed. I flew up at three when someone came bursting through my door. "What the hell." I mumbled as I untangled my sheets.

Kise came flying into my room. He dropped his book bag down and walked towards me. "Yuu, what the fuck why weren't you at school? I was so worried." He said loudly.

I rubbed my eyes and buried my head into my pillow. "I was gonna come over yesterday...I opened my window to see if you'd come by or whatever...But I fell asleep."

"Idiot." He said as he came over to close the window. "You hungry?"

"Aren't you pissed off at me for letting Aomine mess with me? I'm sorry Kise, I didn't mean too..." I whispered.

Kise came over and knelt down on the floor so we'd be at the same level at each other. "Don;t so it again...You know, you look kinda gross when you're sick." He poked my cheek. "You're all red." He laughed. "But seriously, did you eat yet?"

"I don't want to." I turned my head to face the other side. "I'm not hungry."

"You're so lucky it's the weekend tomorrow." He chuckled as he opened a textbook.

"Why are you doing my homework? Don't you leave it for Sundays? You know..._Homework is Sunday's problem now._" I mimicked him.

"Go to sleep. your parents have work on weekends do who else will bring you to the doctor? You know you sound like a dying frog when you talk right?"

"What the...I could go to the doctor by myself."

"Would your mom let you go out into the city like this? You're burning up." Kise tells me as he feels my forehead.

I roll my eyes. "I'll probably be fine tomorrow." I've always had a stronger immune system, than Kise, and besides, me? Sick for more than two days? That rarely happened.

"Maybe tomorrow will be the one day your immune system fails you miserably." He stuck his tongue out.

"Right."

* * *

The next day is a wonderful day. It's Saturday and I feel pretty good compared to the massive headache I had all day yesterday. Sleep does wonders! But unfortunately, no, my weekend wasn't free. My aunt came over with her one year old baby and asked me to baby sit since she was going far away this weekend.

"Yes, Yuu, I'm asking you. Come on honey, you will be legal soon and your boyfriend lives right next door. This will be a great experience."

I choked on my water. "Pfft! What? No, Kise is not my boyfriend...he's my bestfriend but not my boyfriend...Gah! Auntie! You got all these weird thoughts in my head now—Never mind just give me him!"

She laughs and put her bag down. "Now there are diapers in there and all the baby stuff you'll need. Nao usually naps at various times so your sleeping schedule might get messed up but I'm pretty sure you'll get things down. I'll pick him up on Monday okay?"

I nodded and waved good bye as I picked Nao up. I never learned his real name. My aunt used the name Nao for her son. But my thoughts quickly dissipates as Nao started crying. "Ah!" I gasped and stared at the poor baby who's squirming around. He looked at me and cried even harder. "Hey! That's mean, just because I'm not wearing any make up...oh wait, you don;t know what I'm saying."

I walked around with him hoping he'd stop but this baby has a pair of great lungs. I set him down in his stroller and dig around in my aunt's bag to see if there were any toys. I found a little teddy bear and held it up. "Nao! Look it's a teddy bear!"

He calmed down a bit when I gave it to him. It turned around to look for more but nope, that was it. "Hm, I guess your mom only left one for you. Oh right I have a lot of stuffed animals!" I turned to him smiling. _Thwack!_

"Ow..." I stumbled back a few feet, he threw his toys at me!"

I sighed and got up, there was only one person in my mind right now; Kise. My mom told me this during one summer; she had gotten off the phone with Mrs. Ryota and she was all giggly and stuff. "Aww, Mrs. Ryota told me that Kise was baby sitting. He must be great with kids,"

Well in this case, I hope he's _fabulous_ with kids. I picked Nao up and rested him on my lap as I grabbed my keys. I stuck a pacifier in his mouth and hoped he's be quiet for a few minutes.

I walked out and rang Kise's door, his father opened up. "Hey Yuu—whoa, is that a baby?...KISE IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME." He turned around and growled up the stairs.

"No! I'm baby sitting, it's not what you think." I laughed. "Anyway, I need help."

Kise's father sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, not to offend you or anything. I'd love to see it happen with you and Kise in the future but right now I don't think so. By the way I definitely give you my blessing. KISE." He screamed.

"I...What...Kise and I aren't..." I shook my head and let it slide. Why does everything automatically assume that if your best friend is the opposite gender of you, you'd end up with him? I'm as sure as hell that I won't end up with Kise. Why would I fall for him? I potty trained with him!

Kise came crashing down the stairs. "What?"

His dad pointed. "Stop playing Assassin's Creed or whatever the hell you kids been doing these days and go help Yuu!" he said before leaving.

"What the...you have a kid and you didn't tell me?"

I face palmed. "No...KISE I'M BABY SITTING." I yelled in frustration and with that loud voice Nao started crying.

"Calm down woman, you made him cry. Poor kid." He cooed before taking him.

"After he sees your face, he'll never stop crying." I muttered.

To my surprise, Kise was pretty good with kids. I watched with my mouth open as he held Nao up in the air and shook him around. The baby started giggling. "You like that?" Kise said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. "Nao...why are you so mean to me..." I pouted.

Kise turned Nao around and I watched the smile on that little kid's face turn into a frown, then his face puckered up and he started to cry. Kise laughed and held him. "I'm sorry I showed you that ugly gremlin."

"Kise!"

"I'm kidding! He's probably not used to your no makeup face."

My mouth dropped open. Right, I wasn't wearing any makeup. I turn around and covered my face. Ew! I probably look so ugly right now.

"Yuu bear, you look fine. Why are girls so insecure about their face? Geez." He shook his head.

"I can't believe this is coming from a guy who has a BB cream obsession."

"What? no I didn't."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Yuu bear...?"

I turned around, that nick name sounded awfully familiar. "You forgot? Remember when our parents brought us to build a bear and we made bears for each other? You called your Kiss and I called mine Yuu bear."

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth as that memory flashed through my head. "Right...hey wasn't it this?" I reached over and dug through the stuffed animals on my bed and held up Kiss the bear. "This?"

He smiled and put Nao down as he took the bear. "You still have it?" he picked the bear and touched the little plastic glasses.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, it's on my shelf. Didn't you see it?" he tilted his head. I have to admit, _Kise plus teddy bears plus baby crawling on his lap equals CUTE._

"I've never been in your room."

Kise nodded his head and picked Nao up. "Did he eat yet?"

"I don't know, auntie dropped him in a hurry. I was half awake." I said waving my arms.

Kise shrugged and stood up with Nao in his arms. "I'm assuming he was fed in the morning so...where's his stuff?"

"Bag's outside the living room." I pointed to the door.

"Gotcha. Now put on some makeup or something and make Nao like you. I'm not doing all the work you know..." Kise said as he picks up an eyeliner pencil off my mirror table and throws it in my direction.

* * *

"Nao, what's so bad about Yuu besides the facts that she's scary as hell?" Kise spoke quietly as he spooned the formula into the baby bottle.

The little boy looked up and said something in gibberish.

"Right, you don't know how to talk yet..." Kise chuckled as he shook the baby bottle. He squirted some milk out onto his palm. "Perfect temperature. Hm...What does a baby formula taste like?" he let a drop hit his tongue. Nao giggled as Kise's face scrunched up in disgust. "Gack! How do you guys eat these things? Haven't your taste buds developed by now?" he shuddered and grabbed the bottle.

Kise walked back into Yuu's room with Nao to see her combing her hair. "There..." she put the comb down and stood in front of the mirror. "Huh...is my eyeliner uneven?"

"You look nice. Now feed him." Kise held the bottle and gave Nao to Yuu.

"Give me the bottle before he cries."

Kise laughed and held out the bottle. "I'm gonna clean the kitchen...kinda made a mess with the formula powder. Ya know, I'm terrible with my left hand."

Yuu groaned as she imagined what the kitchen looked like. Kise giggled and ran down the kitchen before Yuu could slaughter him. After a long twenty minutes, the kitchen looks clean. Kise nodded to himself as he picked up the little container of formula and left the room. After putting things where they belonged, he went in to check on Yuu.

"Hm...it's sort of quiet. Should I be scared or..." He braced himself as he opened the door. Kise found Yuu sitting cross legged on her beanbag chair fast asleep with Nao on her arms. His eyes softened, it was adorable. The little empty bottle was on the floor and Nao as resting on her shoulder.

Kise squatted down and picked the empty bottle up before pausing midway. It was all quiet for a moment before he snickered but neither Nao or Yuu saw Kise's hand holding his phone up to the two or heard the snap of a picture being taken.

Scrolling down, his lips turn into a smile at the picture of Yuu with Nao on top of her, both of them are holding onto each other. Peacefully sleeping.

* * *

_Awh! I like this chapter ending very much._

_Anyway I got a fun quiz from my little cousin yesterday. Bear with me for a sec._

_Pick a number from 1 to 9, don't tell me the number. Now, multiply your chosen number with 6 (say, at first I choose 3. Multiply 3 with 6 results in 18). Add the result with your chosen number (18 + 3 = 24). And divide the result with your previous number you have chosen (24/3=7)._

_I bet my entire life savings that no matter what number you choose, the result will still be seven._

_**Preview:**__ "Strawberry yogurt with blueberries, strawberries, yogurt chips, brownie bites and mochi." I blurt out after a few minutes._

"_Hm?" Kise says with a spoon in his mouth._

"_That's what you ordered." I remember._

"_Seven years ago." He grins._


End file.
